The Definition of Whore
by SweetMagnolia
Summary: Whore: noun. A woman who engages in promiscuous sexual intercourse, usually for money. Prostitute. Harlot. Strumpet. Izzie mulls over the definition of the word and tries to see if it applies to herself. REVAMPED VERSION


Ok, so this is the revamped version of "Definition of Whore." Yeah, I know I said earlier that I had hoped it would be a 2-3 chapter fic, but I also wrote it so that it could stand alone as a one-shot. But, to be quite honest, I was never happy with it and I felt it to be rather sloppily written and somewhat disconnected. So, today, I went back in and cleaned it up, added some much needed "connections" to it, and I'm much happier with it. And now that my first graduate class is over and that the demanding part of my job is over, I may just have time to actually follow my original plan. We'll see. So as of now, consider this to be a one-shot.

Enjoy!

ABC and Shonda own all of the characters of Grey's

_The Definition of "Whore"_

She was beginning to wonder if she was becoming a whore. Not a whore in the literal sense, as in one that opens their body up for business in exchange for money, like a Wendy's or a KFC. No, not a _whore_ in that definition of the word.

More like the translation of the word as "sleeping with two very inappropriate men within the past week" kind of whore. It was just icing on the cake that one of the men just happened to be her former best friend who was also currently married (and much to her chagrin "in the baby making process" with said wife) to a woman that just happened to _also _be her new boss.

Talk about complicated!

And now she was looking across the bar at a man who was the picture definition of all things dangerous and dirty while heavily considering making a move that would make him "her second man of the week." Going through her mental list of qualifications, she decided that he met every single one of them. He looked ripe for the picking, alone, intense, _single,_ and hot…just what she needed for a night.

Glancing in the mirror mounted on the wall behind the bar, she fluffed her hair and checked her lipstick. "Siren Red" was the color she was wearing tonight, and she couldn't help but agree with color's name. She was on a mission her red lips were her accomplice. She looked down again towards her unsuspecting prey and couldn't help but grin at just how much his world was about to be rocked. She looked undeniable and she knew it.

Leaning over the bar, she flagged the bartender. "Joe! Your services are needed! Get your tail over here!" She turned to her friends that were sitting next to her and looked at them.

Meredith caught the shining gleam in her eye and a look of suspicion laced with worry crossed her face. "Izzie… What's that look about? You're planning something….Oh, God. Why am I suddenly nervous?"

Christina looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, clearly showing her disinterest in her friend's "gleaming eye." Joe came over to their end of the bar and looked at the three of them sitting there. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Tequila, Joe! Bring a round of tequila shots over here!" Izzie said as she looked towards the other end of the bar to make sure her prey was still there. She was beginning to think she liked playing the role of a Femme Fatale. She felt powerful and wicked; a heady combination that was adding fuel to the fire that was her determination. She turned to her friends to make sure that _nothing_ went wrong with her mission.

Stopping Meredith's and Christina's hands from reaching the shot glasses, Izzie looked at both of them, imploringly. "Ok, you know how you're supposed to stop your friend from making a mistake, like wearing the wrong colors, or getting bangs straight across, or stop them from going home with the guy she hooked up with at a bar?"

Meredith and Christina looked at one another before answering, both slightly confused. Christina spoke first, 'Um, yeah. That's what friends are 'supposed' to do, but I don't do that…that's your job, Iz."

"Exactly," she said on a rush of air.

"Does this topic of conversation, by any chance, happen to be the reason you're wearing your red lipstick and…" Meredith broke down to look at her friend's feet, "you're black stilettos?" Meredith leaned into her and sniffed. "And you're wearing your_ sex perfume_! You only wear that when you're going to get…" She let out a gasp as she looked at her friend with disbelief. "You're planning on getting laid tonight!"

Izzie reached for her tequila shot and downed it, grabbing the lime and sucking it. "Absolutely. Just don't be a good friend tonight and stop me. I need this, Meredith. I _need _this." Getting up from her stool, she stood up and grabbed her black clutch. She smoothed her white shirt, making sure the oversized red belt just above her waist was centered. She caught Christina looking her up and gave her a questioning glance.

"You've got on your black skinny jeans. You really are on the prowl tonight."

"Christina! Don't encourage her!" Meredith slapped her friend on the arm, giving her a look.

"Oh, come on Meredith…she hasn't gotten laid in months, especially with the dead fiancé! If the girl wants some ass, let her get some ass!"

Izzie simply smiled at her friends. "Thank you, Christina; I knew I could count on you. And I'll be fine, so, don't wait up for me." She started walking towards her target but was stopped by Meredith's imploring voice.

"But what if he's a serial killer!? Or, or, lives with his mother and her thirty cats?"

Both Christina and Izzie shot her a look in disbelief, causing Meredith to simply shrug in embarrassment, and said meekly, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Honestly, Mere. This is me, we're talking about. Do you think I'm _that_ spontaneous? I have a plan." And with that she gave them a daring smile, turned around, and left her two friends alone at the bar.

Meredith turned to Christina in a confused shock. "What did she mean?"

Christina took her eyes off of Izzie's retreating back and looked at her friend. "She's got a plan, Meredith."

"A plan? A plan to sleep with some random guy?"

"She's not you, Mere!" Christina's eyes looked down at her shot glass of tequila and then back up at Meredith, a wry smile on her lips. "That bitch already has 'random hook up guy' picked out!"

"You're right. She's not me—

"Thank God," Christina muttered under her breath.

"Christina!" Meredith interjected, annoyed.

"What!? I don't think I could handle two friends that slept with wildly inappropriate men. It's drama…a lot of it!"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But… who do you think the guy is?"

Both of their eyes traveled down to the direction their friend was headed and their eyes landed on the beacon that was her blond hair, to find her standing near a very tall, dark, and handsome man.

Christina quickly took her shot to erase the shock. Wincing from the bite of the tequila, she gasped as she turned towards her equally as stunned friend, "Is it wrong that I'm insanely jealous of her right now?"

* * *

Izzie made her way through the throng of people crowded around the bar towards her destination. She paused at the edge of the bar and studied the man that was currently unaware of her predatory gaze. He was crazily attractive with a very masculine frame that held an air of rawness about him that separated him from the rest of the males in the bar. He was the type that magnetically drew pairs of female eyes to him the second he walked into the room. She watched as one of his hands wrapped around the tumbler, lifting the glass to his full lips. His hands were large, strong, and sure in their movements. Just staring at his hands had her taking deep, shallow breaths in an effort to calm the blood racing through her veins. He was the picture of a virile male, and oozed sexuality.

Growing more sure by the moment, she knew that he was _exactly_ what she needed for the night.

She sauntered slowly over to the stool next to his, and gently placed her clutch on the bar counter. The sudden appearance of her hand bag caught his attention, and she watched as his eyes slowly traveled from the clutch to its owner. She noted the mild surprise in his eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked softly.

His eyebrow shot up in wry amusement and gestured towards the chair. She felt his eyes on her as she took the seat next to him and met his gaze straight on. She could tell he was curious about her sudden appearance, but she would enlighten him on her reasons for joining him later. "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch, single malt, on the rocks…"

"Scotch, hmm? That's a very serious drink." She sat back, her hand rising gently to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, slowly and methodically, noticing his eyes tracing her fingers' movement.

"I guess it could be described that way." He turned towards her, his eyes holding an inquisitive look. "And what about you? What are you drinking tonight?"

"Well, seeing as I currently have no drink in my hand, I'd say nothing." She crossed her legs and grinned inwardly as she noticed his eyes follow her leg's movements.

His eyes lifted to hers as he gave her a small smile. "I think we need to change that, don't you?"

"I do."

"What would you like?"

"Vodka, straight up, with a twist."

"Vodka, hmm? I'd say that someone means business." His eyes cut to her as he flagged down Joe, to take their orders.

A smile spread slowly over her lips as she leaned towards him. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips and then down his muscular frame and back up again. "You'd be absolutely right."

She laughed softly as he cocked one eyebrow in response to her open perusal of him. "Oh, now, I'm interested. What kind of business…the boring kind or the fun kind?"

Izzie's eyes strayed to the bar tender that had made his appearance and then back to his. "I'll tell you what…you order me my drink and you'll find out."

"Sounds like I may just be taking a gamble, but lucky for you, I'm a gambling man," He smiled confidently as he turned to Joe to order their drinks. Her eyes traveled across the room to meet two pairs of very shocked, very surprised eyes. She smiled briefly at her friends before returning her attention to the man sitting next to her.

"I have to say, I'm surprised," he said to her after placing their order.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked him, interested in his statement.

"I'm surprised by you, Dr. Stevens…" He said softly, forcing her to lean towards him in order to hear him. She shivered slightly as she listened to his soft, deep voice. She thought that if she closed her eyes, his voice could melt her like butter. He definitely had a voice that was laced with heapings of sensuality. She also had a feeling he'd make a ton of money as a phone sex operator.

"And how is that Dr. Sloane?" She asked just as softly, her body being drawn into his.

"Well, for starters, we barely speak to one another in the hospital, the exception being of course, in the OR. I am even under the impression that you hold somewhat of a dislike towards me, and yet…here you are, sitting next to me in a bar and I'm ordering you a drink…" He broke off as his eyes studied her face intensely.

Izzie laughed softly. "Would you rather I go sit somewhere else, Dr. Sloane?"

"Only if you want to …" He drawled, one corner of his mouth lifting into a smile that Izzie was sure made many women succumb to the man in front of her. She had a feeling that for most women, all he had to do was give that lazy smile and they'd drop their panties for him in a heartbeat…and gladly.

Their conversation paused as Joe delivered their drinks. Izzie took hers gratefully and threw a smile towards the friendly bartender. Taking a sip of her newly arrived martini, Izzie felt his heavy gaze on her and she turned to face him.

"I am very curious, Dr. Stevens—

"Curiosity is a very good thing and it's Izzie, please call me Izzie. We're not in the hospital," she said placing a hand on his arm while leaning closer.

"While I am enjoying your lovely company, _Izzie, _I have to say that yet again, I am very curious as to why you're sitting here beside me…"His brows furrowed as his eyes held an inquisitive look in their blue depths.

She arched her eyebrow and took a slow slip, looking at him over the rim of her martini glass. _Now was as good a time as any._ Putting it down gently on the counter, she turned to him, and met his stare straight on.

"I'm sitting here, Mark, because tonight, you and I are going to have sex."

Mark looked at her in shock, his mouth hanging slightly open.

She looked at him confidently while silently enjoying the fact the she shocked him speechless. "Oh, did I also forget to mention that I'm going to rock your world?"

Reaching across him to grab a small handful of pretzels, she made sure her chest brushed against his arm. Completely aware of his eyes on her, she ate one of her pretzels trying to draw as much attention to her lips as possible. She wasn't sure how sexy eating pretzels could be, but damn it all, she was going to try to make it the next best thing to an aphrodisiac. She did, after all, have a plan to execute.

Clearing his throat weakly, he asked, "Do I get a say in this?"

_Maybe pretzels aren't so sexy._

Izzie narrowed her eyes and considered him. "Are you seriously going to turn me down?"

He eyed her, trying to process the information she'd just told him. Lifting his drink to his lips, he paused before taking as sip and turned to her. "You're extremely forward."

She smiled at him at him slowly, and leaned towards him, her mouth just inches away from his. She felt absorbed in the warmth of their breaths mingling together. Connecting her eyes with his, she whispered boldly, "It's a part of my charm…" and then kissed him. She felt the shock of her kiss register throughout his body as their lips molded together. As his shock melted away, he responded instantly, almost surprising her with his intensity. She was surprised at the soft moan that escaped her as their lips created a soft friction that was mesmerizing her and very steadily awakening _all_ of her body.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, lifting her off of her bar stool, to pull her against him. She couldn't help but think to herself that if he was as good in bed as he was at kissing, then she made a very wise choice indeed. She sighed as she felt his fingers find their way under her shirt, tracing dizzying patterns on her lower back, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps that shivers throughout her body. She wanted, no, _needed_ to get out of the bar…_now. _

Forcing herself to tear her lips away from his, she smiled a slow and sensual smile, her eyes heavy from the lust brewing inside of her. Running her hand down his chest she felt his muscles spring to life under her touch. Using what she hoped was in her sultriest voice she said, "So…would you like to take this party elsewhere? Your place or mine?"

She took a step backwards as he made a move to stand up. She loved knowing that he was a good foot taller than her, even when she was wearing her tallest high heels. She grabbed her clutch and turned back to him, to find him standing there smiling at her.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand find its place on her waist again, pulling her towards him for another kiss.

She sighed in disappointment when he broke their kiss, but looked up at him expectantly.

"So, have you decided?"

"My place for sure."

She smiled. "Good, then let's go."

He shook his head. "No…I'm going to go back to my place, and you, Dr. Izzie Stevens, are going to go back to yours. Alone." With a wink and a quick pat on her bottom, he turned and walked away, leaving her shocked into silence.

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. She had just been denied a night of hot sex by a man that was reputed to never turn down a tryst in between the sheets.

Yet, he'd turned her down, leaving her hot and bothered and ALONE for the night! This was so not in her plans.

Sitting back down in the seat that she had recently occupied and letting out a heavy sigh, she grabbed her drink and swallowed it one gulp.

_So much for being a Femme Fatale. _


End file.
